disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and the Black Catboy
Cat Boy and the Black Cat Boy 'is the 1st episode of Season 10. Summary It's Friday the 13th and everyone's trying to run and hide from the bad luck and misfortunes. But skeptical Conner wants to prove to everyone that Friday the 13th is nothing to be afraid of. That is, until he befriends a black cat that is actually a shape shifter which will give him something even more worse than bad luck. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where everyone is playing at recess just when Kwazii, with his super speed, ran over to his friends to warn them that it's Friday the 13th again! Hearing the bad news, all the kids ran for cover in case there are any black cats, salt shakers, ladders, cracks on the sidewalks, and even mirrors. While everyone was running and hiding, Conner asks what was so bad about Friday the 13th when Kwazii explains that it's the day where everyone gets bad luck, but Conner immediately doubts it because he never believes in bad luck. Until, they saw a young boy stepping on a crack and his mother's back broke. Then they saw a man walking under a ladder and a plant pot hit him on the head, knocking him out cold. However, Conner is still skeptical as he is the only one who believes it's just accidents and coincidences when they saw a black cat walking by, then a beehive falls off a branch and was falling straight to them. Luckily, Kwazii uses his bracelet's magic to block the beehive from him and his friends with his protection magic, but a swarm of angry bees came out and prepared their stingers. Quickly, the gang jumped out of the bush and Kwazii teleports him and his friends into the school for safety. As the school bell rang, every kid was crying, sweating, and shaking in fear in their desks. But Conner was the only one who stayed calm as he tried to tell his friends that there's no such thing as bad luck when their Superhero-ology teacher, Special Agent Oso, entered the classroom carrying a breakfast bagel and a salt shaker. Suddenly, he slips on a rubber ball and he spilled salt all over the floor. Everyone gasps and cast glares at Conner. After school, everyone quickly ran to the safety of their homes as Conner, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake came out last. But things didn't go well as usual when Conner kept saying "How bad can it be?" and things began to fall on them. Angrily annoyed now, Conner goes home alone to take a nap and relax. Before going to his house, Conner finds a black cat crossing the sidewalk but it was in front of a car that was gonna run over it! Without thinking, Conner ran to the crosswalk and snatched the cat out of the way just in time before the car hit him! After saving it, Conner looks around for the black cat's owner but no one was around so he decides to keep him and take him home! When he arrives, he quickly put the black cat he names Lucky inside his backpack and snuck into the kitchen to get some fish. However, he was stopped by his mother who asks him about the can of sardines he has in his hand so Conner lies to her about being extra hungry and needs to eat upstairs in his room. Conner takes Lucky out of his backpack as he opens the can with a can opener, then placed it in front of him and he ate all the sardines from it. That night, Conner and Lucky were sleeping, but Lucky woke up and leaped onto the windowsill and out the window. Then it shape shifts into a black version of Cat Boy as he landed on his feet and ran off. The next morning, Conner finds Lucky eating from a bowl and his parents with their arms crossed and glaring down at him. They ask him about why he brought the cat into their house as Conner tries to convince them that Lucky is just a stray cat that needs a home and he won't bring any bad luck. But his parents order him to take the black cat out before it brings more bad luck. Angered, Conner couldn't take anymore of the bad luck rumor as he picks up Lucky and takes him and himself outside, then slammed the door right behind him. When he and the black cat arrived at the park to meet his friends, they find Conner holding Lucky and they slowly back away. But Sofia reminds them that Friday the 13th is over so they decide to put the bad luck aside and let Conner and his new pet join them into watching today's news. When Kwazii turns on his iPad, the news came on when they heard about a strange black figure that looked like Cat Boy who was running around all night breaking mirrors, setting up and running under ladders, sprinkling salt, and making cracks on sidewalks. After turning off his iPad, Kwazii and the others turned to Conner but he insists that he didn't do any of it last night. Luckily, his friends believed him since they know that Conner would never do such things like the figure they saw on the news. Putting Lucky down, Conner, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake put their fists out to form a pact and to become the PJ Masks tonight to stop this new nighttime villain from causing more bad luck. After transforming, the four PJ Masks head for the headquarters to find the troublemaker and stop him or her from causing more bad luck at night. Cat Boy chooses the Owl Glider so they can use it to look for the black figure up from above. As they hopped on and Owlette drove it into the sky, she uses her owl eyes to find a little bit of movement putting up ladders and breaking mirrors with a slingshot at the furniture store on Main Street. Quickly, Owlette parks the Owl Glider behind the store and she and the boys sneak behind him but then Fish Boy accidentally kicks an old soda can that got the villain's attention and then he ran off! The PJ Masks followed him but he transformed into dark mist and flew off. However, they kept on following his mist form as they stopped him at a dead end and as the mist dissolves, there stood an exact copy of Cat Boy only he was black and had gray stripes all over his PJ Mask costume. He then uses super cat speed just like Cat Boy and ran passed the four PJ Masks as he begins to make cracks on the sidewalks and break more mirrors. Cat Boy yells at him to stop so as told, the black Cat Boy stops and smirks at him. Then he tells him to not yell at him and asks if he remembers him just as Cat Boy shot him a confused look. With another transformation of black mist, he shape shifts into a black cat and Cat Boy gasps as he recognized who it was! It was Lucky! While Lucky shape shifts back into his Cat Boy form, Cat Boy backs away slowly but his friends tell him that he needs to stop the shape shifter. But he refuses to risk hurting his new pet black cat just when Lucky uses super cat jump just like him to pounce on Cat Boy. However, Cat Boy uses his super cat speed to dodge his attack and go under him, but he ran under some ladders and he crashes onto five trash cans. He shook the garbage of him and jumped out of the pile of trash cans then uses his super cat speed again to try and grab the black Cat Boy from letting him cause more trouble! But before he could stop him, Lucky uses super cat jump to dodge him again and he pulls out his salt shaker. Then he sprinkled some salt onto Cat Boy's eyes, blinding him. Cat Boy tried rubbing them to get the salt out, but it only made it worse as it continued burning his eyes and Lucky escapes in his black mist form again. Fish Boy, Owlette, and Gekko came to there friend and helped him get rid of the salt by pouring some water from a water bottle. When the salt was washed off of Cat Boy's eyes, Cat Boy could see clearly again but he was shocked that Lucky had left as he got up on his feet. Owlette tells him that they need to go after Lucky and stop him, but Cat Boy still refuses for that he doesn't wanna hurt Lucky as he and the three of his friends began to argue. Sighing heavily, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy decide to do it without their leader's help since he's too soft on the black Cat Boy and that he still doesn't believe in bad luck. Seeing them leave and feeling hurt, Cat Boy realizes how mean he was acting to them. Then he turns to a charm shop nearby and stops his friends before they left. They turn to hear that Cat Boy is sorry and that they were right, then he tells them that he has a plan to stop Lucky by using some lucky charms to protect them from his jinx. Cat Boy pumps his fist up in the air and shouts "It's time to be a hero!" Later at the park, Lucky was setting up ladders, putting up mirrors on the trees, and making cracks on the ground by stomping on the ground, making it shake. As he prepared his slingshot to break one of the mirrors, the PJ Masks stop him just in time as he put his slingshot back in his pocket to battle them. Lucky uses his super cat speed and then pounces on the four PJ Masks but they manage to split up and dodge him just in the nick of time before Lucky could attack them, then he follows one of them! But they outsmart him by trapping him in one of his jinxes and their lucky charms protected them. First, Owlette gets Lucky to breaks some mirrors with his slingshot(even though he was just trying to hit her), which caused all the shattered pieces to fall onto the ground but luckily, Owlette's horseshoe protected her from seven years of bad luck and hurt Lucky's feet when he stepped on them while trying to chase her, then Gekko jumps over cracks thanks to his rabbit foot and Lucky follows him but he ends up breaking his own bones in his fingers and toes after he kept on the stepping on his cracks, and finally, as he chased Fish Boy (with a wishbone) and Cat Boy (with a ladybug keychain) under the ladders, they fell onto each other like dominos and the last one fell onto Lucky. Lucky tried to get up and out of the ladder, but he was stuck! So Cat Boy and Gekko rushed over and helped him. Gekko uses his super gecko muscles to lift the ladder off of the black Cat Boy while Cat Boy pulls him out. After getting up, Lucky stomps his foot angrily but then falls to his knees and hangs his head, then some tears pours out from his eyes. He apologizes for causing all the trouble and just wants to have some fun but Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy didn't accept his apology as they cast glares at him. However, Cat Boy steps in front of them and forgives Lucky when he held his hand out for him to help him up and pats him on the shoulder. Now smiling, Lucky feels a lot better and what's even better is that the other three PJ Masks forgave him too. Gekko asks him if he could stay at Cat Boy's house or go back to walking on the sidewalks. Making his decision, Lucky declares that he will stay with Cat Boy because he feels right at home at his house. The next morning, Lucky in his cat form was playing with his new friends and pounced on a ball of yarn Kwazii got for him. Just then, the door opens and his mom and dad come in with a new cat bed, a bag and cans of cat food, cat toys, cat bowls, a blue collar with a gold tag, and a scratching post as gifts of apology for the black cat. After helping Conner set everything up, Amaya tells him that maybe bad luck can be a bit of good luck after all now that he has a new friend as Lucky jumps onto Conner's lap and he pets him on the head. Trivia *The beginning of the episode is based on the Fairly Odd Parents episode, The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker. Transcript '''Conner: '''Cat Boy and the Black Cat Boy. (At Disney Junior Elementary School, everyone is playing at recess, and Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were playing frisbee with Conner, Amaya, and Greg) '''Conner: '''Super scissor jump! (jumps up and catches the frisbee) Yeah! '''Greg: '(jumps and swirls) And swirling spin! (catches the frisbee) '''Amaya: '''Kickin' cartwheel! (cartwheels and catches the frisbee) '''Izzy: '''Pixie Pirouette! (twirls like a ballerina and catches the frisbee) Ha! '''Cubby: '''Cartwheelin' coconut! (cartwheels and catches the frisbee) Ha! '''Captain Jake: And pirate captain pounce! (pounces up and then catches the frisbee) Nice job guys! Now all together! Izzy, Cubby, Conner, Amaya, and Greg: Right! (But before they could throw their frisbees, Kwazii bursts through the doors with his super speed) Kwazii: '''(stops on his tracks) Guys! What are you all doing?! '''Jake: Uh. We're just playing frisbee, Kwaz. (throws the frisbee and let's out a small chuckle) What does it look like? Kwazii: Yer not suppose to! (waves his arms up high and shouts really loud) It's Friday the 13th! (Gasping, all the kids stopped playing and teachers stopped working as they all ran and ducked for cover) Mim Mim: (puts on a soldier helmet and grabs a walkie talkie from his pocket) It's Friday the 13th! This is not a drill! (lets Kate jump onto his back and they ran off to hide) (sirens sounded) The three little pigs: Aaah! Friday the 13th! Duck and cover! (hides under the lunch table) Frank: Friday the 13th! (slides down and runs off) (In the bush, Conner, Greg, Amaya, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Sofia are hiding when Prince Zandar ran pass their hiding place) Prince Zandar: (screams and runs for his life) Aaahhh! Friday the 13th!!! Carlos De Vil: '''(runs for his life) Everyone run for your lives!!!! '''Libby: '''Friday 13th!!! (runs pass them) '''Conner: (turns to Kwazii) What's so bad about Friday the 13th? (gasps in horror) Is it the day where all the super villains team up together to take over the world? Kwazii: (turns to Conner) No! Everyone knows that Friday the 13th is the day of bad luck and misfortunes! (crouches lower and shivers in fear) Conner: Bad luck? Really? Come on you guys! There's no such thing as bad luck! Greg: Oh yes there is. (points his finger at a boy and his mother) Look! (A boy and his mother were walking on the sidewalk when he stepped on a crack and his mother bent backwards) Woman: (feels her back break) Ah! My back! Boy: Oh! Mom! I'm so sorry! (Then a whistling man was walking home, when suddenly, he walked under a ladder and realized what he did) Man: Oh no! (a plant pot falls on his head) Oow!! (falls to the ground) Greg: See? Bad luck! Sofia: Whoa! It's even worse than last year's bad luck! Conner: Guys, come on. Don't be silly. Everyone knows bad luck is just a myth. And don't worry, I'm sure it's just a bunch of accidents and coincidences. Besides, (crosses his arms) how bad can it be? (Just then, a black cat walks by them and they saw it pass by) Captain Jake: (glares at Conner and talks to him through gritting teeth) You just had to ask. (he and his friends heard something about to fall on them when they looked up to see a loosening beehive) Izzy: Watch out! A beehive! Cubby: Ah coconuts! Kwazii: Take cover! (holds out his paw and summons a blue force field above him and his friends to block the falling beehive from them. Then it bounces off the shield and onto the grass) Sofia: Phew... Captain Jake: (sighs in relief) Thanks Kwaz. I thought we'd be done for. Kwazii: '''No problem. All in a day's worth saving. (Suddenly, they hear a swarm of angry bees flying out of their hive and preparing to sting the friends) '''Greg: Uh oh! (slowly backs away) Kwazii: Quick! Into the school! We'll be safe there if I teleport us inside! (claps his paws together and he and his friends disappear into the school while other kids rushed in for safety with their toys held close) (Later in Superhero-ology class, as the school bell rang, all the kids are crying, nail biting, sweating, and shaking in fear. But Conner was the only one not scared) Amaya: (fearfully) I hate Friday the 13th! Greg: Me too! Who knows what bad things might happen this year? Conner: (rolls his eyes) Guys, come on! Stop being such scaredy cats. There's no such thing as bad luck, and Friday the 13th is nothing to be afraid of. Besides, how bad can it be? (Just then, the Superhero-ology teacher, Special Agent Oso, walked into the class holding a half eaten breakfast bagel and a salt shaker that was sprinkling salt all over the floor) Special Agent Oso: Good afternoon everyone. (eats his bagel) Now I know all of you are scared that it's Friday the 13th, but lets not get that in our heads now that we're safe. Now take out your Superhero-ology textbooks and turn to page- Whoa! (slips on a rubber ball and falls on his back, spilling salt on the floor) Everyone: (gasps and stared at Conner with accused glares) Conner: What? (After school, everyone ran out to get to home safely) Conner: Guys! Wait, come on! I keep telling you there's no such thing as bad luck! It's just a silly joke to scare people! Amaya: (turns to Conner) Conner! You don't understand! Today has been the worst bad luck day ever! Conner: Amaya! Relax! It's just a bunch of accidents and coincidences! How bad can it be? (Just then, Greg steps on a crack on the sidewalk) Greg: (gasps) Oh no! I just stepped on a crack, and I think I broke my Mom's back! (hides behind Conner and clutches his sweater) Captain Jake: ''' (glares at Conner) See? Now look what you've done! '''Conner: (angrily glances at Captain Jake and pushes Greg aside) Greg, don't be silly! It's just a little crack. It could never break your Mom's back. Besides, how bad can it be? (Suddenly, a tree branch breaks and falls to Captain Jake and Amaya. But they quickly move to the left and dodge the branch that crashes on the sidewalk) Captain Jake: Phew! (turns and glares at Conner) Conner! Stop saying that already! You're giving everyone more bad luck! Conner: Me? Oh come on guys! I'm not like some two-legged walking, talking black cat that gives people bad luck and all! It's all just a silly myth and besides, how bad can it- (Amaya claps a hand over his mouth) Mmph! Amaya: (hisses at Conner) Don't say it! Conner: (takes Amaya's hand off his mouth) Okay, okay. I'll stop. But really guys! There's no such thing as BAD LUCK!!!!!! (sighs heavily) I'm going home to take a nap. Captain Jake: '(calls over to him) Good luck then! '''Amaya: '''And be careful out there! '''Conner: '(rolls his eyes and moans) (While walking home, Conner was grumbling in annoyance about his friends fear of bad luck) 'Conner: '''Heh! Black cats, walking under ladders, breaking mirrors, spilling salt, stepping on cracks that break Moms' backs? Ha! Everyone's just crazy. They don't even know that bad luck doesn't exist. How bad can this day be? (Just then, he turns to see a black cat crossing the sidewalk. But then he sees a car heading straight for it) '''Conner: '(gasps) Hey look out! (runs to the sidewalk and snatches the cat out of the way just in time before the car hits it) Phew! (looks down at the black cat) Are you okay, little guy? 'Black Cat: '''Meow! '''Conner: '(smiles in relief) That's good, but where's your owner? (scans the place to look for someone who might be the cat's owner, but no one was around) Hmm. Guess you belong to no one then, huh? '''Black Cat: (meows sadly) Conner: Hmmm... well you're welcome to stay at my place. Black Cat: '''(mews happily) '''Conner: You were really lucky that I saved you from that car. But what should I name you? (gasps as he comes up with a name) That's it! Your name's Lucky! Come on Lucky. Let's take you to your new home, I'll bet you're pretty hungry right now. (After arriving at his house, Conner begins to open the door but then stops to look down at Lucky, worriedly) Conner: 'Lucky wait! '''Lucky: '(meows questioningly) '''Conner: '''My parents aren't suppose to know that you're coming in with me. (takes off his backpack and opens it to let Lucky in) Here, into my backpack. I'll take you up to my room if you want. (Lucky hops into Conner's backpack and Conner zips it closed. Then he sneaks to the kitchen to grab a can of sardines and opens it with a can opener. But as he was about to leave the kitchen, Conner is stopped by his mother) '''Conner's mom: Conner! What do you think you're doing with that can of sardines? Conner: (grins nervously while trying to keep Lucky from wriggling in his backpack) Mom! Umm... I was just getting some lunch... Eh, for me. Heh heh. Because I'm hungry! Very very hungry! So I'll need to (walks up the stairs backwards) eat upstairs because I need a lot of energy to do my homework! Yeah that's right! My homework! (Conner's mom gives him a suspicious but confused look as Conner slowly goes up the stairs) Conner: So... I'm off to my room to feed my- Uh! I mean... feed myself! Yeah! See ya Mom! (rushes up to his room) Conner's mom: Hmm. That young man is up to something. (After Conner makes it into his room, he closes the door shut behind him) Conner: Phew! That was too close. (removes his backpack and unzips it open) You can come out now Lucky. It's safe. Lucky: (jumps out the backpack) Mreow... (looks around the bedroom in amazement) Conner: You like it here, Lucky? Hehe. I thought you would. (opens the sardine can and lays it in front of Lucky) Here. (Lucky sniffs the sardines and spins around to see the open can. Then he walks over to it to eat the sardines) Lucky: (licks his lips after finishing his lunch and meows at Conner thankfully. Then rubs his face against his leg) Meow... Conner: Aww! You're welcome Lucky. Ha ha! (gently strokes him on the head) (Later that night, Conner was asleep and Lucky slept on his bed. But then wakes up and then jumps up onto the windowsill and pounces down out the bedroom) Lucky: (stretches himself) Ahh! (Then, with a flash of black mist, Lucky suddenly starts to transform into a black version of Cat Boy) Lucky: (sighs softly) That's much better! Time for this kitty to cause tragic magic! Super cat speed! (runs off) (The next morning, Peter Pan cries out his rooster call as the sun rose) Conner: (yawns and stretches his arms) Morning Mom! Morning Dad! (goes into the kitchen) Man, I'm starving. What's for bre- (stops and gasps to sees Lucky eating on the table and gasps) Lucky! (runs to the table to get Lucky off) What are you doing? You're suppose to stay up in my room! Go back upstairs right now, before my parents find out that you're- (turns to see his parents standing with their angry expressions and their arms crossed) Uh oh. I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I? Lucky: (mews) Conner's mom: Conner young man! Why in the world did you bring a black cat into our house? Conner: Mom! He's just a stray cat that just needs a home. Lucky won't do any trouble, I promise! Conner's dad: Conner! That's a black cat! We can't have him in the house if he's going to spread bad luck! Conner: (heavily sighs and rolls his eyes) Not this again. Dad, really! There's no such thing as bad luck! It's just some silly old story, and black cats like Lucky won't cause any harm. He's just an ordinary cat! He won't bring bad luck like everyone says! Conner's dad: (sighs heavily) Conner! We are sick and tired of your disbelief in bad luck and Friday the 13th. Why can't you be more cautious on that day like everyone else? Conner: (in an angry and defensive tone) Because all that is just a bunch of silly fairy tales! I keep telling you that there's no such thing as bad luck! It's just some accidents and coincidences! Conner's mom: Young man! Take black cat out of the house and never let him in again before he causes more bad luck! Conner: (spluttering) But Mom, Dad- Conner's dad: No buts, Conner! You heard your mother. Take that black cat out of the house right now or you're grounded for life! Conner: (growls in annoyance and picks up Lucky) Fine! If you two won't let Lucky stay here, then I'm going out with him! (Conner stomps out of the kitchen and to the door) Conner's parents: What? Conner's mom: No wait! Conner, come back here this instant! (But Conner had already slammed the door behind him. His parents both let out a heavy sigh. Outside, Conner with Lucky in his arms was walking away from his house) Conner: Great! Even my parents won't listen to me. (looks down at Lucky and smiles at him) But don't worry, Lucky. Even though everyone thinks black cats like you are unlucky, I still think you're the luckiest cat on Earth. Lucky: (meows with appreciation) Conner: Now come on! Let's go to the park. I can't wait for you to meet my friends. Maybe they'll like you more than my parents. (Later, Conner walks to the park to meet his friends there. But after arriving at their location, things weren't going as well as he hoped when his friends backed away after seeing Lucky) Greg: Conner! What are you doing? That's a black cat! Keep away from him! Conner: Relax guys. This is Lucky, my new pet cat. I saved him on the sidewalk from a car yesterday. Isn't he awesome? Lucky the Dalmatian: (scowls at Conner) Awesome? Conner, that's a black cat! How can you call it lucky? It's bad luck! Conner: (glares at Lucky the Dalmatian defensively) It's his name and his personality, Lucky! Lucky, the black cat, is not bad luck. And really guys, I keep telling you for the last time, there's no such thing as bad luck! Friday the 13th was yesterday, so you can stop freaking out now. Sofia: (calms down and smiles) Conner's right guys. Friday the 13th is over now, so let's just watch the news. Maybe that with calm us down. Kwazii: (breathes out) Okay. But try to keep that black cat away from us, Conner. Conner: Whatever. (Kwazii turns on his iPad and taps the news app for him and his friends to watch. but as they were watching, the news lady tells the news about a strange figure running last night breaking mirrors, setting up ladders, and making cracks on the sidewalks by pounding or stomping. Kwazii then turns off his iPad and he and the others turned to stare at Conner) Captain Jake: '''Conner, did you do all that as Cat Boy last night? '''Conner: Hey! Don't look at me! There's no way I could've done that. Besides, I was at home sleeping all this time. Amaya: '(smiles in belief) Don't worry, Conner. We believe you and we know you could never do that at night. '''Greg: '''Yeah. I mean, there's no way you have super strength like me to make those cracks on the sidewalks. And besides, that Cat Boy is too black to be you. '''Conner: '''Thanks guys. Now let's find out who's making those cracks, setting up those ladders, and breaking those mirrors tonight. (puts Lucky down on the bench and holds out his arm with his cat bracelet) PJ Masks, were on our way! '''Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake: '(holds out their arms with their bracelets to join Conner in a pact) Into the night to save the day! (As the sun goes down, night comes and the full moon rises) '''Narrator: Night in Disney Junior Town, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day. (Captain Jake presses his goldfish bracelet and prepares to transform) Narrator: Captain Jake becomes... Fish Boy: Fish Boy! (Next, Greg presses his gecko bracelet and prepares for his transformation) Greg: Yeah! Narrator: Greg becomes... Gekko: Gekko! (Then, it was Amaya's turn! She presses her owl bracelet and transforms) Narrator: Amaya becomes... Owlette: Owlette! (And finally, Conner transforms as he presses his cat bracelet) Narrator: Conner becomes... Cat Boy: Cat Boy! (Whil the four PJ Masks head for the HQ, Lucky jumps out of Conner's bedroom door and transforms into his Cat Boy form again. Meanwhile, the PJ Masks have arrived at the HQ) All PJ Masks and Narrator: The PJ Masks! (As they arrived, a blue force field with a screen surrounds them) Owlette: Okay. Time to find that bad luck nighttime villain. To the Owl Glider! (swipes the screen with her fingers and presses the Owl Glider button on it. Then she and the boys head up to the third floor to get there and as they arrived, they hopped into the Owl Glider and fasten their seat belts as Owlette flies it) Owlette: Owl eyes! (uses her owl eyes to see a black figure moving fast on the street) Fluttering feathers! It's that black shadow again. (sees more ladders and cracks appear behind it) And it's setting up more ladders and making more cracks. Cat Boy: (gasps) And it's heading straight for the furniture shop! We gotta stop him before he breaks those mirrors! Take the Owl Glider down, Owlette! Owlette: On it, Cat Boy! (lands the Owl Glider behind the furniture shop and she and the boys hop out of it as the sneaked up on the black figure that was going inside to break the mirrors) (Suddenly, Fish Boy accidentally kicks an old soda can) Fish Boy: '''Oops. '''Cat Boy: (glares at Fish Boy) Fish Boy! (The black figure spun around to see that the PJ Masks have snook up on him and he transforms into black mist, then flies off) Cat Boy: '''No! Get back here! (Cat Boy and his friends give chase as they followed the black mist through the town. Just then, they got it trapped in the alley but when the mist dissolves, they were shocked to discover that the black figure looked exactly like Cat Boy Only he was black with gray stripes and had an evil looking cat logo on his chest) '''Gekko: '''Gasping geckos, Cat Boy! He looks just like you! Only blacker! '''Cat Boy: '''Whoa! (eyes widened) That's just weird! '''Black Cat Boy: '''Out of my way, sickos! Super cat speed! (runs passed the four PJ Masks) Super cat leap! (leaps up and stomps onto the sidewalk behind the PJ Masks and creates a small earthquake that makes the ground shake and make a crack on the sidewalk) '''All four PJ Masks: (feels the ground shake) Whoa! Cat Boy: '''Hey! (furrows his eyebrows irritatedly) Stop that! (Then just like that, the Black Cat Bot stops and turns to Cat Boy '''Black Cat Boy: (turns to Cat Boy and smirks) Okay, Conner. I'll stop. Cat Boy: (perks up, looks confused) Huh?! How do you know my true identity? And wait, do I know you? Black Cat Boy: (grins mischievously) Easy! I can see through your mask! (laughs) And of course, you know me! Allow me to introduce you to my true self! (In a flash of black mist, the Black Cat Boy changes into a black cat with familiar gray stripes and tail) Lucky: Ta Da! All PJ Masks: (gasps in surprise) Owlette: You! (points at Lucky's true cat form) Cat Boy: (eyes widened) Lucky?! Lucky: That's right! It's me, Lucky! But I'm not just any black cat. (snickers and shapeshifts back into his Cat Boy form) I'm also a shapeshifter, a creature that can shapeshift into anyone or anything. Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Conner/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks